


full moon

by tackypanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackypanda/pseuds/tackypanda
Summary: Luna was okay with being known as 'Loony' - until she befriended Ginny, at least.





	full moon

_Loony._

She wore the moniker because there was nothing else to do with it. She didn’t consider it a blow, not really, but it wasn’t as though she could don it as a badge of honor - it was just another thing she carried each day, along with her books and wand. Unlike those, of course, she couldn’t put it down - it stuck with her, it always would, and she was okay with that.

Until she heard the most beautiful thing since the memory of her last conversation with her mother - Ginny Weasley calling her “Luna”, free of malice or ill intent. A beautiful sound from a beautiful girl, fiery red hair and bright eyes sparkling with determination. Luna had the most open mind of anyone she knew, and was always open to new possibilities, but… she doubted she’d ever find something or someone more magnificent.

She clung to every ‘Luna’, filing them away in the back of her mind for a rainy day. Every other simple greeting or conversation was almost as good - it meant she _wanted_ to spend time with her, after all. But how could ‘hello’s and ‘hey’s, or even her listening intently as Luna spoke fondly of the Quibbler and her Dirigible Plums, ever compare?

Other people started to call her Luna, they listened and paid her mind. She cared about them, fought for them, was the friend to them that she had been without for long. But they weren’t _her._

Ginny often joined her when she went about retrieving her things from the errant corners of the castle, not taking no for an answer even when Luna insisted otherwise. This time, however, her mind was elsewhere. Luna wasn’t going to pry, not yet, but Ginny saved her the trouble by suddenly blurting out:

“I’m wondering if… maybe it’s time I stop going by Ginny.”

“Is that so? Why?”

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I-- oh sod it, it’s stupid.”

“Nothing you ever say is stupid.”

“Heh. Thank you, Luna.” Luna’s heart flipped for the second time in a span of seconds - the first was while she watched her play with her hair. “I’m growing up, you know? But my brothers-- tch, they’ll always treat me like a little girl. And that probably won’t change if I start going by ‘Ginevra’, but maybe it’ll give them a bloody hint.”

“Names carry power. You might be surprised.” Luna, of all people, knew that well. ‘Ginny’ could hardly compare to ‘Loony’, of course, but that was neither here nor there.

“I don’t know. Ginevra’s so stuffy-sounding.”

“I think it’s beautiful. Ginny too.” Luna kept her gaze on her as they continued walking, never faltering. “You’re beautiful.”

Ginny promptly stopped, her eyes blowing wide as her cheeks flushed. “I… oh.” She took a few moments to collect her bearings before turning to her, smiling. “So are you.” Before Luna could respond, she leaned over to kiss her cheek. The warmth that had been building in her chest all but burst out, and she was sure if someone had been standing in front of her, they’d have been blown away.

“You’re kind.” How breathless she sounded surprised her. “And brave. Sometimes I’m sad we’re not in the same house, but there’s nowhere you belong more.”

Ginny chuckled, giving her a fond look that she so often dreamed of receiving. “C’mon, let’s go find what you need.”

“Oh, I believe I’ve already found it.” Luna promptly took her hand, craning her head when Ginny started to laugh.

“Merlin, Luna - you’re positively  _loony._ ” She kissed her temple before leading them back down the corridor.

That settled it - Ginny Weasley could call her anything she wanted, as long as she did it for a long time to come.


End file.
